


When the Shit Hits the Fan

by asofthesea



Series: Just When You Thought You Had it All Figured Out [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, BAMF Pepper Potts, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter-centric, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: Tony is going to marry Pepper.Peter just doesn't want anything to change, thank you very much.





	When the Shit Hits the Fan

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably read the other work in the series first!

“Don’t you try to give me that Peter Parker,” May was mad, that much was obvious.

Peter pushed on, anyways, “I really am sick, I can’t go tonight.”

May raised an eyebrow at Peter and said, “If you really are sick, then no Spider-Man for a week.”

“What?” Peter was not expecting that. Hell, he was going to sneak out tonight to go fight crime.

May’s expression softened as she sat down next to Peter on the couch. She ran her hand through his hair and asked, “Why don’t you want to go tonight? You know how important this is to Tony. He really wants you to be there.”

Peter sighed, he really didn’t want to let Tony down. He also really did not want to go to his rehearsal dinner. Peter knew it was childish, but he didn’t like the idea of Tony marrying Pepper. Sure, he knew that Pepper was a nice lady and that Tony liked her. Peter just wasn’t sure how well it would work out. Pepper was gone all the time running the company while Tony was always busy with something else. Peter just didn’t want them to get in a relationship when it wouldn’t last.

May says, “Peter, you are going tonight, end of story.”

\--

Tony sat on the couch next to Pepper, bouncing his leg.

Pepper put her hand on his leg to stop it from bouncing, “Nervous about tonight?” she asked.

“No, not about tonight. The kid said he would be here at five.”

Pepper rolled her eyes and said, “He still has ten more minutes before you can start frantically searching for him.”

Tony glanced at his watch and said, “Nine minutes.”

“So you aren’t even the tiniest bit worried about tonight?”

“Of course I’m not worried. Not many people are coming and there’s plenty of security.”

“I don’t mean it like that, you don’t seem to be having any second thoughts on marrying me.”

“Oh, so you want me to doubt my love for you? I was planning on doing that tomorrow right before the wedding, not the night of the rehearsal dinner.”

Pepper shoved Tony playfully and they laughed together. Tony was not going to regret this one bit. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he wanted to marry Pepper. Pepper kept him grounded, she was the one who was always there for him, he would not regret this at all.

Tony took another look at his watch. Peter was supposed to be here in five minutes. His leg began to bounce up and down again. May had told Tony that Peter had opted to take a train over. He didn’t understand why the kid couldn’t just have Happy pick him up.

They were having the rehearsal dinner in Brooklyn, hoping that the paparazzi wasn’t expecting it there and wouldn’t find them. Everyone knew that Pepper and Tony were getting married tomorrow, but no one knew where. They only wanted invited guests to show up.

Pepper sat up and walked around the back of the couch. Tony stood up and Pepper pushed him back down. She says, “You aren’t allowed to go looking for him until he’s late.”

Tony sighed and leaned back on the couch. He took another look at his watch. Peter had three minutes before he started to search everywhere. Being a dad is hard. He couldn’t stop this constant feeling of anxiety for Peter’s well-being. He really only felt calm when Peter was close enough that he could touch him.

Pepper rested her hands on Tony’s shoulders, keeping him in place. Pepper says, “I think it’s sweet that you are so worried about him.”

“I’m glad that you find my anxiety attractive,” Tony retorts.

She rolls her eyes and says, “It’s not that. I just like seeing you care about other people.”

One more glance at his watch. One more minute until Peter is officially late and Tony is officially allowed to be worried.

Tony closes his eyes. He tries to suppress his worry, but he can’t. As much as he loves Peter, the boy is going to drive him mad. Tony knows that Peter is probably just running late, but there is always that tiny voice in the back of his head asking: what if?

They watch together as the clock switches to 5:01. Pepper releases Tony’s shoulders and says, “Go ahead.”

He stands up and says, “Okay FRIDAY, locate Peter.”

\--

Peter watches the kids play together from the park bench. He feels like his life has gotten more complicated since he was bitten by that spider. He wishes he could go back to when his biggest worry was getting tickets to the Star Wars movie. He just wishes that he was a kid again, when his life wasn’t complicated.

He should be with Tony right now, but the thought of seeing him with Pepper makes his stomach drop. He doesn’t understand this feeling. Pepper is a very nice lady, he actually likes her. He just isn’t quite sure that he likes her with Tony.

A man in a hoodie sits on the other side of the bench with his head down.

Peter looks down at his phone to see eleven texts and six missed calls. He sighs. Tony worries too much. He is only ten minutes late so far and Tony is already freaking out. His phone starts ringing again and Peter reluctantly answers it.

“Hello?”

“Peter where are you? Are you hurt? Why aren’t you-”

“Calm down, I’m fine,” Peter cuts Tony off before he has a panic attack. Peter hears a sigh of relief on the other side of the line and rolls his eyes. He doesn’t understand why Tony was worried about him when he had no reason to be. It’s almost annoying.

“Where are you?”

“Listen I gotta go.”

“No Peter wait-”

Peter hangs up before he can second guess himself. He knows that Tony was tracking his phone and he doesn’t want to be found quite yet. He feels bad about hanging up, but he doesn’t think he can face Tony right now. He’s been having conflicting feelings about Tony getting married.

“What are you hiding from?”

Peter looks up to the man sitting on the other side of the bench. Who in the hell is this guy?

“I’m not hiding from anything.”

“Oh I think you are,” the man says as he turns to face Peter. The man’s voice seems oddly familiar, but not like he really knows this person. Peter studies the man’s face until he realizes who this is. Holy _shit_. He’s sitting right next to Hawkeye.

“Please kid, call me Clint.”

Peter’s mouth hangs open and he says, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I said that out loud.”

Clint shrugs and says, “You didn’t have to, it was written all over your face.”

Peter shuts his mouth and studies Clint. He has a beard Peter doesn’t seem to remember. He also looks tired, very tired.

“It’s Tony, isn’t it?”

Peter asks, confused, “What?”

“I could tell that was Tony’s voice on the phone. Why are you hiding from him?”

Peter figures he at least has to try to cover himself up and says, “Tony Stark doesn’t have my phone number.”

Clint raises an eyebrow at him and says, “I never said his last name.”

Peter huffs. Why can’t he just keep one secret? He’s such a bad superhero. Peter decides to change the conversation and asks, “What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in hiding.”

Clint shrugs and says, “We may not talk to Tony anymore, but we still care about him. Every once in a while one of us comes here to check on him, keep tabs on him, that’s how I know all about you. Natasha was here last time and she is pretty good about finding out information. We just want to make sure that everything runs smooth for the wedding, helping from a far, far distance.”

Clint puts a leg up on the bench and says, “So the wedding is tomorrow, which means that the rehearsal dinner is tonight. So what are you doing here? Please tell me he invited you.”

Peter reassures Clint quickly, “He did, I’m invited. I’m actually supposed to be with him right now.”

“So why aren’t you?”

Peter doesn’t know why, maybe because Clint is so easy to talk to, but he says, “I don’t think I want Tony to marry Pepper.”

“Why?”

He shrugs and says, “I don’t really know. I like Pepper, I really do, but when I think of them getting married, I get all anxious. I don’t know, it’s stupid, ignore it.”

A hand comes to rest on his shoulder and Clint says, “Peter, you’re feelings aren’t stupid. If you talked to Tony I know he would agree with me. Things are changing and I know that’s scary, but you can’t let your fear consume you.”

“Thanks,” Peter says, and he means it. He really did need to talk to someone about his feelings.

Clint checks his watch then stands up. He says, “Your dad should be here soon which means I need to make myself scarce.” Clint reaches into his pocket and pulls out an envelope. He hands it to Peter and says, “Could you give this to your dad tomorrow?”

Peter takes the envelope and nods. Clint ruffles his hair starts to walk away. After a few steps, he quickly turns back around.

“Hey, kid?”

“Yeah?”

“I love my wife, but my kids are my everything.”

They make eye contact for a few long seconds until Clint finally turns around and leaves. Peter thinks about what he said. Was he trying to tell Peter not to worry about not being the most important person in Tony’s life? He thinks so. It kind of makes him feel a whole lot better.

Peter doesn’t have to wait for very long until Tony finds him. He stands up as the man walks towards him, trying to read his mixture of emotions. Tony seems to be relieved, most of all.

Peter hasn’t even started to explain himself when he is engulfed in a tight hug. He lets himself relax into Tony’s comforting grip. He feels oddly touched that Tony was this worried about him.

Tony releases him and asks, “What the hell were you thinking Peter?”

“Um...What?”

“You can’t just avoid my calls and texts and not expect me to worry,” Tony sighs and says, “Peter, both Spider-Man and Iron Man have people who want to hurt you and would if they knew who you were. I need to know that you’re safe, okay?”

Peter nods and says, “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“It wasn’t the first time and it probably won’t be the last,” Peter laughs a little at that.

He feels bad for making Tony worry. He feels like he should at least explain himself.

“I just needed some time to think, I had to figure some things out.”

Tony quirks an eyebrow and asks, “What sort of things?”

Peter smiles and replies, “You don’t have to worry about it. I thought about and I think I figured it out.”

Now Tony has both eyebrows inching towards his hairline, “You think?”

“I’ll let you know if it doesn’t turn out like I thought, but I doubt it.”

He studies Peter for a moment before finally putting his arm around him and leading him towards the car. What is he going to do with this kid?

\--

Thankfully, after that, the rehearsal dinner goes off without a hitch. However, Tony spent the whole night worrying. He can’t marry Pepper tomorrow. When they finally return home, Tony voices his feelings.

“We can’t get married,” He says, extremely bluntly. Pepper turns around at him, looking confused.

“You mean like we can’t get married tomorrow or-”

“No I mean we can not get married at all.”

They stare at each other, for many seconds. Tony knows he can’t marry Pepper, he just can’t. Pepper looks hurt, confused, and like she’s trying to hide her emotions. Tony can’t help but feel guilty, he just wanted to spare her the hurt.

“Why not, Tony?”

He should tell her. He owes her that much. Tony sucks in a deep breath before he says, “Today, when Peter didn’t show up, I got nervous, more nervous than I’ve ever been. I kept thinking about all of the things that could have happened to him. I don’t know what I would do if something did happen to him.

“Pepper, you aren’t the most important person in my life anymore. You deserve to be the most important person in your significant other’s life. I’m sorry, but you deserve better.”

Pepper is fantastic, and Tony hates that she isn’t the most important person in his life anymore. He also doesn’t hate it, though. Peter means so much to him, so he has to let Pepper go. Pepper deserves better than him, anyway.

Tony waits for it. Waits for her to freak out, but she doesn’t. Instead, she bursts out laughing.

When Pepper has finally calmed herself down she says, “You think I didn’t know that! God, Tony! Don’t do this to me! I thought you were leaving me for a good reason, I should have known better.”

“Excuse me, that is a very good reason to leave someone.”

“Terrible reason,” Pepper says. She continues, “I know that Peter is more important to you, and I’m okay with that. I’m glad that you have someone keeping you responsible and in check who isn’t me.”

“What? Peter is not keeping me in check,” Tony instantly defends.

Pepper rolls her eyes and says, “Ever since you found out he was your son, you haven’t been reckless on missions.”

She shrugs her shoulders and walks toward the bedroom. She says over her shoulder, “We _are_ getting married tomorrow, Tony Stark.”

\--

“I really like Pepper, she seemed very nice.”

“So are you saying you like her better than Tony?”

May shrugged and replied, “All I’m saying is that I like Pepper, and that was a beautiful ceremony.”

Peter nodded. May seemed to have some reservations about Tony recently. Although she was seeming to have a nice time at the party.

Peter felt awkward and out of place. Everything was so nice and he felt like he didn’t belong. This was his life, now, though. Tony hosted fancy parties, which meant that Peter got to go to fancy parties.

He still couldn’t believe it, sometimes. That Tony really is his dad. He smiled a little at the thought. He thought that after Ben, he would have no one else besides May. Now he had _two_ parents.

It scared him, sometimes. His parents didn’t really have a good record of staying alive for very long. Peter always got so nervous. Tony put himself in danger every time he went out as Iron Man. On the other hand, May couldn’t protect herself. Unlike Tony, she wasn’t a superhero that could defend herself. She was vulnerable. He honestly couldn’t tell which case made him more anxious.

“Peter, did you hear me?”

Peter snaps himself out of his thoughts and replies honestly to his aunt, “No.”

“Is everything alright? What were you thinking about?” Oh boy, May seems concerned now.

“Yeah I just got lost in my thoughts,” Peter lies. May doesn’t need to know how worried he is. How much of a kid he still is. How he doesn’t think he could survive it if something were to happen to her or Tony. What if something did happen to one of them? _Oh god._

May notices when Peter’s breathing starts to pick up. Peter finds himself being pushed towards a chair to sit down. May is right in front of him. He can see her. She is safe.

Where is Tony?

Peter looks around frantically, feeling his heart beat faster. He doesn’t see Tony. He needs to see Tony. He needs to reassure himself that he is okay.

“Tony?” Peter asks quietly, and May immediately understands.

She stands up and looks around. Peter buries his face in his hands, closes his eyes, and waits. He doesn’t know why he’s so scared. Why he go so anxious all of a sudden. This has never happened to him before.

Someone grabs his hands softly. Peter keeps his eyes closed. Everything could be ruined in an instant. The building could collapse and kill them all. With his stupid luck though, he’d be the only survivor.

“Kiddo, look at me,” Tony says softly. Peter opens his eyes. Tony is squatting right in front of him with May standing over Tony’s shoulder, studying him. They are both here, safe. Peter already feels better.

Now he feels stupid. He was worried about absolutely nothing. Why did he have to be such a baby? Is he going to panic now anytime he can’t see either of them with his own eyes? He sure hopes not.

“Peter, kid, what’s wrong?” Tony asks, obviously worried.

Peter feels heat rise to his cheeks as he says, “Nothing.”

Tony gives him a hard look that tells him he isn’t going to get away with that.

“I, it’s just,” Peter huffs. He takes a deep breath before continuing, “I just got inside my own head, that’s it.” He looks up at May and Tony.

They look at each other, communicating silently. Finally, they break eye contact and May says, “Are you calmed down now?”

Peter nods. He hates that he had to take Tony away from Pepper during their wedding reception.

Tony finally gets up off the ground, and Peter expects him to leave. To his surprise, Tony sits in the chair beside him. May sits on his other side.

Tony reaches out and puts his arm on Peter’s shoulder. He asks, “What happened?”

Peter looks down at his feet and says, “It’s really not a big deal. You should go back to Pepper.”

He looks up to see a hurt look flash across Tony’s face. Tony says, “Do you really think that there is anywhere I would rather be right now, Peter? If you ever need me, I want to be there for you. It doesn’t matter what’s going on in my life, it matters what is going on in yours. If you need me, I’m there.”

Peter looks back up at Tony and takes a deep breath. He says, “I was thinking too much. I was thinking about what would happen if-” Peter stops, hesitating. He looks back at May who shoots him a comforting smile. He continues, staring at his hands, “I was thinking about what would happen if one of you died. I don’t think I could handle that.”

He waits to hear a response. Instead, he is engulfed in a hug from both sides.

“Oh, Peter.”

“Right here, kid.”

Peter rolls his eyes. He understands that they are right here and they aren’t in any immediate danger. He smiles. He may not guarantee that they’ll both be here forever, but for right now, it’s enough.

\--

After calming Peter down and making sure that he was okay, Tony headed back to Pepper. She was chatting with Rhodey.

Rhodey nodded in Peter’s general direction and asked, “The kid okay?”

Tony nodded and said, “All under control. I left him in the very capable hands of his aunt.”

Pepper rolled her eyes and said, “Tony, the kid is fifteen years old, he doesn’t need to be watched every second. In fact, when I was fifteen-”

Tony plugged his hands in his ears and said, “I don’t want to hear about fifteen-year-old you’s misadventures, makes me more anxious.”

Rhodey and Pepper laughed at Tony. What wasn’t that man anxious about?

Tony says, “I’m sorry I had to go, but Peter-”

He turns to look over to the kid, and instead gets a kiss from Pepper.

She says, “Tony, I thought we already talked about this. I get that your time will be divided. I’m not asking to be your number one priority, I’m just asking to be a priority.”

“And you are, Pep.”

“Ew, okay. You guys must have forgotten you had an audience,” Rhodey says, “I really didn’t need to hear that sappy crap.”

Rhodey walks away, leaving the newlywed couple to themselves.

Tony turns to Pepper and smiles. He asks, “May I have this dance Mrs. Potts-Stark?”

Pepper rolls her eyes and says, “Only because I have nothing better to do.”

They both laugh as they make their way to the dance floor.

Tony and Pepper talk for a while. He glances around the room and spots Peter dancing with May. He smiles.

Pepper follows Tony’s gaze to Peter. She smiles too and says, “He really is a good kid.”

“Yeah, good thing I didn’t raise him.”

Pepper hits Tony lightly on the arm and says, “Don’t say stuff like that. You are an excellent dad to Peter. No parents are perfect, but what matters is that they try. You try your hardest for Peter, he is lucky to have you.”

Tony gives Pepper a look that says he doesn’t want to talk about his parenting skills anymore. They dance in silence, looking around at their guests.

Tony is glad they didn’t invite a lot of people. He just wants the people important to him to be here. He tries not to think about all the ex-Avengers he wishes were here. They may have gone through some shit, but he still considered them some of his closest friends.

He almost asked T’Challa to forward them an invitation, but he still wasn’t quite sure he was over it yet. They may be some of his closest friends, but he’s still hurt by what they did.

Pepper comments, “I’m glad no paparazzi are here.”

“Yeah, kudos to Happy,” Tony says, “Probably about time to give that man another raise.”

Once they are finished dancing, they mingle and talk to different people around the room. When Pepper leaves to go talk to some college friends, Tony finds himself alone. He is standing, observing. He sees Rhodey chatting with one of his colleagues. He glances over to where May and Peter are, or where he thought they would be. He doesn’t see either of them. He tries, and fails, to not be disappointed. He wanted to say goodbye to the kid before he left for his honeymoon.

“What are you so gloom and doom for?”

Tony snaps his head to see May. He ignores her comment and asks, “Where’s Peter?”

She says, “He’s at the bar asking the bartender about all their non-alcoholic drinks.”

“Why doesn’t he just get a Shirley Temple?”

“I asked him the same thing. Apparently, he doesn’t like cherries.”

“Why doesn’t he just order it without the cherries?”

May shrugs and says, “I don’t know. He’s a smart kid, I would’ve thought he could figure that out.”

They stand in silence for a few moments before May says, “I was worried about Peter. I thought that you would get busy and forget him, or that you’d just get bored of him and move onto the next thing.”

Tony shakes his head quickly and says, “I would never-”

“Why do you think I used the past tense?” May shakes her head and says, “I thought you were supposed to be a genius.”

Tony huffs out a sigh of relief. He could never just move on from Peter. He would never get bored of Peter, and he certainly would never forget him.

May continues, “When I saw you with Peter tonight, I realized that he means as much to you as you do to him.”

“More,” Tony corrects.

“Hey are you guys talking about me? I heard my name.”

Tony looks over to Peter, who is standing on his other side with what appears to be a Roy Rogers in his hand, without the cherry, he might add.

May says, “No, Tony and I have so much in common outside of you. I’m honestly shocked we weren’t friends sooner.”

Tony is surprised by May’s obvious sarcasm. He can’t help but wonder, what is his relationship with May? Are they friends? Are they just co-guardians of a kid who insists on running around Queens in his pajamas stopping criminals?

Peter laughs and says, “Yeah, whatever.”

Tony says, “Honestly, Peter, your aunt and I have so much more interesting things to talk about.”

He just rolls his eyes and says, “I believe you one-hundred percent, too.”

May laughs and says, “Well, I’ve got to powder my nose if you’ll excuse me.”

May leaves and Tony looks over to Peter, who looks nervous all of a sudden. Tony doesn’t say anything, letting Peter decide to talk to him when he wants.

Apparently, he wants to talk soon. Peter says, “I have something to give you.”

“Peter, you didn’t have to get me a present. Your presence is a present enough.”

“It’s not from me. I’m just, like, a messenger, I guess,” Peter stammered out.

“Oh?” Tony says. Who would have given something to Peter to give to him? The only person he could think of is that Ted kid. He really hopes that he isn’t going to have high schoolers giving him things through Peter now.

Peter reaches into his suit coat jacket and hands Tony an envelope. He sucks in a sharp breath. He knows the handwriting that wrote ‘Tony Stark’ on the front of the envelope, recognizing it anywhere.

“Peter, where did you get this?” If any of those bastards hurt one hair on Peter’s head, he’ll blow them all off the planet.

“You promise you won’t get mad that I didn’t tell you earlier?”

Tony takes a deep breath and nods. He may be mad but right now he just needs to know how Peter ended up with an envelope from Steve Rogers, a war criminal.

“Well I kind of ran into Hawkeye,” Peter whispers.

“And where was this at? The supermarket?”

“No, the park.”

“Ah, naturally.”

Tony inspects the envelope then asks, “Wait, the same park I picked you up from?”

Peter nods and Tony asks, “Why didn’t you tell me he was there? You know he’s a criminal.”

“You said you wouldn’t get mad,” Peter argues. He adds, his voice significantly softer, “You promised.”

Tony huffs, frustrated. He says, “I’m not mad, I’m just, worried about what Clint did to you, what he said to you.”

“He basically said that he was in New York because they wanted to check up on you. I just thought that maybe the letter has something that might bring the Avengers back together again in it.”

Tony throws an arm around Peter and says, “I’ll read the letter, but only if you promise me to stay away from an ex-Avengers and tell me if they approach you again.”

Peter smiles and nods, “Deal.”

\--

Tony is excited for his honeymoon, but he can’t stop the anxiety from bubbling up inside of him when he thinks about leaving Peter for two weeks. He’ll just have to settle for a Skype session with the kid every day. Maybe twice a day, he hasn’t yet decided.

He walks with Pepper to the car that is waiting for them to find Peter and May standing there. He smiles when he sees Peter, who manages a weak smile back. Tony hands his bags to Happy, who takes them to put away after he lets Pepper in the car.

May speaks up first, “We’ll miss you, Tony. Although, one of us probably more than the other.”

Peter blushes and May gives Tony a quick hug before leaving him to say goodbye to Peter. He’s never been really good at all this emotional stuff, but even he can tell that Peter is dealing with a lot of emotions right now.

Tony just says, “Come here,” and opens his arms up to the teenager, who quickly enters them. 

“I’m going to miss you,” Peter’s muffled voice comes from his chest.

He rubs Peter’s back and says, “I’m going to miss you, too, kiddo.” Peter picks his head up and his eyes bore straight into Tony’s. 

“Are you taking your suit with you?” He asks, “Because if something were to happen and-”

“Yes I am taking my suit,” Tony cuts him off, “It’s never too far behind me.”

Some of the stress seems to be lifted off of Peter at his response. He doesn’t want to leave. He doesn’t like the effect that is having on Peter. Or the effect that it will have on him, for that matter. He can barely handle when he has to go a few days between seeing the kid, he doesn’t know how two weeks will treat him.

Tony asks, “So what are you going to do while I’m gone.”

Peter shrugs, still with his arms wrapped around Tony. 

“Just go to school, do the whole Spider-Man thing.”

Great, another thing for Tony to worry about. As if he didn’t have enough already. Peter going out as Spider-Man and him not being there in case Peter needs him. He already has two suits at home ready to take off at a moment's notice, but he still feels anxious.

Tony pulls away from Peter and says, “Promise me that while I’m gone, you’ll be extra careful and not get into anything over your head.”

“Tony,” Peter says, rolling his eyes, “I can handle myself.”

Tony shoots him a look before he cracks and says, “Fine, I promise.”

He knows that it is time for him to leave, so Tony says, “I’ll call you later. Be good for your aunt, would you?”

Peter smiles and says, “Don’t worry about me.”

Not likely, not even a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, one or two more parts to this story probably? Let me know what you think!!


End file.
